1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservation system with electronic identification and more particularly, to a parking lot reservation system with electronic identification.
2. Description of Related Art
At the present time, many families have at least one vehicle for transportation. However, because every parking lot provides limited parking spaces, some parking lots may have zero capacity at a different time period while the used rate of other parking lots is low.
For example, the parking lot of an office building may be fully occupied during the work hours, and visitors may be unable find a place to park a vehicle. At the same time, the parking lot of a nearby department store or distribution center may have a high vacancy capacity due to there being few visitors.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, every parking lot may provide different fee rates for different time periods so as to improve the frequency of use. However, most parking lots control the access by labor and are unable to provide parking lot information to the driver in good time.